New Happenings in Our Lives
by crazyvampiress
Summary: harry and kagome have known each other since kindergarten, and they are about to embark on some adventures.please read and review! its my first story that i have put up, and i hope you like it. mild mature later. Import. AN note at end of ch.6. plz read!
1. It's a Date!

New Happenings in Our Lives

Chapter 1

"Harry…Harry…Harry wake up. Come on Harry, we have to go. We have school…Harry you have 5 second to wake up… that's it…WAKE UP!!!" Harry jerked awake when the thin covers were ripped from his body while cold water was thrown on him. Harry jumped out of bed scowling at the short person in front of him responsible.

"Kagome!! What was that for?! I was having a good dream." Harry said loudly.

"Your fault, you wouldn't wake up for school." Kagome told him, sticking her tongue out at him teasingly. Harry stared at her for a few seconds causing her to blush. He snapped out of his daze and turned around so his back was toward her.

"Alright, I'm up. Give me twenty minutes to get ready. Wait here." Harry said with his back still turned toward her, and took his shirt off. Kagome blushed a slightly darker pink than before. When she saw Harry about to pull his pajama bottoms down, she turned her back toward him. She looked around Harry's room. There was barely anything of Harry's in Dudley's second bedroom. He only had his glasses, his schoolbooks, and Dudley's second hand clothes that the Dursleys' gave to Harry to wear, and that was it. The rest of the stuff was the 'broken' things that Dudley didn't want anymore. There was a slightly beat up dresser, borough, a lamp and a single worn bed mattress in a wooden twin bed frame. The mattress was a sadness in itself. It had a big indent in the middle of the bed. Every time Harry went to sleep he always slide into that indent and made a little cocoon.

"All right, I'm ready. Lets get this day over with." Harry rolled his eyes at another 'fun' day at school.

"Don't be so down today might actually be a good day." Kagome said trying to cheer Harry up.

"Sure it will, then Dudley and his gang will come and ruin it."

" Then I'll just beat them all up!! You know I can!" Kagome said, holding a fist in the air.

"Uh huh, yeah, I know you would try. But they only have to sit on you and you're out for the count." Harry said amused.

"Nuh uh. Daddy taught me how to fight before he went away. And momma let me continue it through classes.."

"Well at least you knew your dad. Sometimes I think about them and wish him and mum were here, instead of the Dursley's." Harry said looking down at the road.

"Hey what have I told you? No matter what I will always be here for you. Even if I move or you leave, we will always be best friends, and keep in contact with each other. Right? Promise on our ancestors?" Kagome said pulling his head up to look him in the eye.

Harry looked into Kagome's ocean blue eyes that had silver and aqua green flecks in them. 'beautiful… I'll always protect her one way or another.'

As Kagome looked into Harry's eye she saw an emotion shining there.

"Harry, are you ok-?" before she could finish her question, Harry grabbed her into a tight embrace. Kagome was stunned for a moment, then snapped out of it.

"Harry, what-" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence once again because Harry interrupted her.

"I promise on our ancestors that we will be together no matter what happens in our lives, and that we promise to tell each other everything no holding back, promise on our ancestors Kagome?"

Kagome looked up into Harry's vibrant green eyes, while still in his embrace. She looked deep and saw the truth of his words in his eyes. She smiled at him lovingly and laid her head on Harry's chest feeling calm by just hearing his heart beat through his chest.

"I promise that we will tell each other everything no holding back, no matter what." Kagome said still smiling with her head still her chest.

"So, what are you going to do for your birthday?" Kagome asked while grabbing Harry's hand to drag him faster to school.

"Nothing... the Dursley's are going out that night to one of Uncle Vernon's coworker's party." Harry looked down and started to kick a stray pebble across the ground. Kagome looked over to him and smiled softly as her plan started to come into place.

"Good, then you can come out with me for the day. We're going to have fun and eat out, my treat of course. Think of it as my treat to you. And don't try to turn it down either." Kagome said, interrupting Harry as he tried protest and turn it down her offer. "I already talked to them and bullied them until they agreed into letting you go out with me."

Harry stared at her for a few moments, and then shook his head smiling.

"We can go out and have fun, but you are not paying for it. I have enough money saved up for a day of fun. We can go out to eat--" Harry was cut off from his ramblings by Kagome grabbing his arm and stopping him mid-stride.

"Uh uh, forget it mister. It's your birthday, I'm treating. You're my best friend and as your best friend, I'm allowed to treat you out to a day of fun. No whining or I'm going to give you a noogie." Kagome glared at him and tried to intimidate him by waving her fist at him threateningly. Harry laughed at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Alright, I'll let you spoil that day on one condition." Harry continued looking forward as Kagome looked at him curiously.

"What condition?" Harry finally looked down slightly at her and smiled again.

"You let me treat you for a day on your birthday. Accept the condition or I'll pay for myself on our 'fun day'." Kagome blushed and thought over the condition for a minute, then slowly nodded her acceptance of the proposal. Harry's smile turned into a grin when he saw she accepted the condition that he stated.

"Alright then, it's a date." Harry faced forward again, causing him to see not see Kagome's blush deepen.

"Harry, it's not a date. It's a day of fun between friends… I think." Kagome swore her face would become permanently red. Harry looked down at her again and chuckled slightly at what he saw.

"Then my lady, will you give me the honor of going out with me this Saturday?" Harry asked dramatically, grabbing Kagome's hand in his hands. Kagome laughed and blushed faintly.

"Why good sir, I would be honored with going out with you." Kagome said dramatically, flipping her hair behind her shoulder, acting like a snob. Harry laughed at her antics, and bound gallantly.

"Why thank you dear lady. You're so considerate, going out with a low-class person. How can I ever repay you?" Harry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Kagome laugh and blush.

"Nothing at all, good man. You only have to spend the whole day with me. Is that perfectly alright with you love?" Kagome batted her thick long black eyelashes at him enticingly. Harry grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist. Randomly, Harry decided to take on a country accent.

"Well darlin', as long as you keep me occupied, I'm a happily satisfied man." Harry tossed a grin her way and winked. Kagome had to laughed at Harry.

"Good, so it's officially a date then?" Harry asked. Kagome giggled and blushed.

"Yeah it's officially a date." Kagome smiled, then paused. "And Harry?"

"Don't let Dudley and his idiot goons walk over you, okay?" Harry hesitated for a second then nodded his head. Kagome hugged him for a while, then finally let him go.

"Don't forget what we promised." Kagome wrapped her arm around his waist, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I won't forget, and that's a promise." Harry looked down at her and smiled slightly.

"Well, well. Look at what we have here. A brat and his little wench."


	2. NERDY!

New Happenings in Our Lives

Chapter 2

Recap: "Well, well. Look at what we have here. A brat and his little wench."

Present

"It's my cousin and his girlfriend." Dudley said, with his friends behind him laughing at the unfunny joke he uttered.

"Oh bugger off Dudley, or else I'll tell your mum exactly what's under your bed." Kagome said, with her hands on her hips and Harry behind her.

"And how would you know what's under my bed?" Dudley asked, smug, cause he thought he had her stuck. Poor Dudley and his stupidity.

"Cause I'm your worse nightmare. You wanna do something? I dare you to try." Kagome leaned forward so that she and Dudley were practically eye to eye.

"Ch, whatever, come on boys, lets leave the nerdy couple alone." Dudley turned and started to walk away with his goons laughing behind him. Kagome slowly started to turn red.

"Nerdy?! I want you to say that to my face you fat tub of lard!!" Kagome yelled at Dudley's back, while Harry tried to calm her down and make her not yell.

Dudley jerked to a halt. He turned around and tried to glare at her.

"What did you call me?" He said in a low voice.

"You heard me. What are you deaf as well as stupid?" Now Kagome doesn't usually do this kind of thing, but Dudley pissed just pissed her off, with the nerdy comment. Nobody says that to her friend or her, and gets away with it.

"Look brat, I could beat you to the ground and not break a sweat. Do you want that to happen?"

"Brat? Boy you are 3 months younger than both me and Harry. If anyone's a brat, it's most definitely you. And you couldn't touch me if you tried." Kagome looked at Harry and shook her head sadly. "Your cousin's kinda slow. Don't your aunt and uncle feed him his fruits and veggies?"

Harry snorted, trying to hold back his laughter, and shook his head as well. "They tried when he was younger, but he only wanted sugary sweets and candy. So they gave it to him. He never really ate his fruits and vegetables."

Kagome stared at him in disbelief. "no wonder he's so fat. No exercise either?"

"Hey! I'm right here! I can hear you, you know!!" Dudley yelled, but was ignored.

"Nope. He was always in front of the tube with something fatty that he was eating." Kagome gaped at harry, and then looked at Dudley for moment.

"Ok, I can believe that."

"Hey, are you listening?!" Dudley yelled getting even more into Kagome's face.

"Boy you better get out of my face, or I'll make you more ugly than you already are!!" Kagome yelled at him, pushing him back from her face.

"Bitch!!" Dudley threw a wide swing at Kagome. Suddenly they heard a scream from somewhere.


	3. Skipping school!

New Happenings in Our Lives

Ch.3

Recap: Suddenly they heard a scream from somewhere.

Present

Harry and Kagome both stared at Dudley, surprised at the scene in front of them. Dudley's wrist watch had suddenly turned into a cobra. Kagome and Harry looked at each other, shrugged and turned back to Dudley, who was still screaming.

"Great Merlin, man! SHUT UP!!" Kagome yelled and punched him in the face. Meanwhile Harry grabbed the cobra in a firm but gentle grip, "It's just a bloody snake, what's wrong with you?!"

"It's a damn snake, that's what's wrong with me, you stupid girl. I hate snakes, disgusting creatures." Dudley tried to sneer at the snake, but screamed like a girl when the snake bared his fangs and hissed at him. Dudley and his cronies ran off to school after yelling, "I'll get you both for this!"

Harry and Kagome looked at each other, and burst out laughing. "He hasn't seen anything yet." They both said, still chuckling.

"Hey why don't we skip today? We could go to the park, and have some ice cream. What do you say?" Kagome asked, looking towards Harry in askance. Harry stared at her for a few moments, thinking of the upsides, and downsides of skipping.

"Alright, you're on. I'm paying though, no protests, deal?" Harry said with a hand out for her to take to seal the deal. Kagome glanced at his hand and grinned. She licked her hand and grabbed his in agreement, laughing when she heard Harry groan when he felt the saliva touch his hand.

"Oh gross, Kagome. Ugh, ok so it's a deal. Let's go then, I'm hungry." Harry said while dragging Kagome down the street. She burst out laughing at his eagerness. She ran along beside him to keep up with his pace.

"So which ice cream parlor are we going to?" Kagome asked, still running without breathing hard.

"I thought you knew." Harry said looking over at her.

"Well since you're hungry and didn't eat this morning, I was thinking of Giostanni's Ice Cream Parlor. At least you can get a full meal there. How's that sound?"

"Sounds great, but where's Giostanni's? I only know of the one over here, Benny's."

"Oh it's in London. It's a really great place. It has a nice owner; he gives kids discounts."

"That sounds nice… wait it's in London?!" Harry jerked to a stop and stared at Kagome like she was insane. She stared at him, clueless.

"What? You don't want to go? Because we can still go to Benny's, but you won't get a full meal, just ice cream which is not good for a growing kid." Kagome said matter-of-factly. Harry laughed for a moment, then stopped to think.

"I am hungry. How long will it take to get to Giostanni's though?" Harry asked with a thinking look on his face, rubbing his chin in question. Kagome smiled at the sight.

"Well I thought we could take my car. It should only take about 30 minutes to get there from my house." Kagome said innocently.

(A/N: I'll update as soon as I can. Its just crazy with school. I will though promise! ^^)


	4. A New Turn in Life and now Ice Cream!

New Happenings in Our Lives

Chapter 4

Recap:

"Well I thought we could take my car. It should only take about 30 minutes to get there from here." Kagome said innocently.

Present:

"You have a car? When did this happen? You're only 9, how can you have a car?" Harry stared at her in confusion.

"Well you know how I told you my dad was an important person?" Kagome waited for Harry to nod, which he did a few seconds later. "Well… my father's the Japanese ambassador in England, plus I'm also the adopted daughter of Touga Taisho, the founder and CEO of Inutaisho Corp." she looked down sheepishly, so she didn't see Harry's reaction.

Harry stared at her in shock then got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well I'm glad you're not one of those snobby rich girls, who can only care about their appearance. But I'm happy for you. It must be nice to have a loving family like that." Harry watched as Kagome's head shot up and looks at him.

"What are you talking? You do have a loving family, it may not be blood related but they're still family. And you've got me and you're stuck with me. Plus my family absolutely adores you. So don't tell me you don't have any family Harry James Potter!" Kagome told him sternly.

Harry had his head down, but when he heard what she said his head jerked up to look at her with tears in his eyes.

(A/N: I know he's OOC but it's my story so I'll make how I want it. ; P)

Kagome ran up to him and hugged him for a long while Harry returned her hug, afraid she would leave if he let go. Kagome pulled back slightly, ignoring when he tightened his arms. She held his face in her hands gently, trying to memorize his face.

He stared back at her, not realizing they both were leaning in 'til they were mere inches apart. She smiled at him and closed her eyes closing the small gap between them. Harry stiffened in surprise for a second, then instantly responded. She smiled into the kiss. They continued making out until they ran out of breath. They pulled apart slowly, smiling at each other, and laughed a little.

"Wow…I… you… we just… wow." Harry said dumbfoundedly, making Kagome laugh more.

"So what's going to happen now? I- I mean what are we now?" Harry asked shyly, looking at Kagome. Kagome blinked at him a few times in confusion, and then turned a lovely shade of pink.

"Uh… what do you want us to be?" Kagome asked shyly, glancing sideways at him once in a while.

"Um… well we could be b- boyfriend and girlfriend. Because I know we both love each other, and I heard your mom say once that people who love each other very much, they'll be with each other… So what do you think?" He bit his lip nervously, which made Kagome smile. She kissed briefly, and then nodded.

"I would like that. Now let's go, I'm starving!" Kagome said dramatically at the end. Harry laughed at her antics and grabbed her hand in a soft but firm grip. They both ran to the ambassador's house, Kagome home to get Geoffrey, the chauffer to drive them to Giostanni's.


	5. Dealing with crazy girls

Chapter 5

Recap:

"I would like that. Now let's go I'm starving!" Kagome said dramatically at the end.

Present:

They opened the door and looked around to see if anyone was in the front hall. The front door guard, Jason, was there and stared at the two with an eyebrow raised. Kagome smiled sheepishly at him.

"What are you doing back home young lady?" Jason's deep voice boomed, but still had a teasing tone.

"We had to get away from Harry's stupid cousin, Dudley, before we got into a brawl. And I'm treating Harry to a meal and treat today." Kagome grinned at Jason. "So where's Geoffrey? He needs to take us to 'Stanni's."

Jason shook his head and chuckled causing Kagome to pout prettily. Harry just watched the proceedings amused at the going-ons.

"Geoffrey took your mom shopping, while your dad is out of town. Let me get Henry in here to take my place and I'll take you. Stay here and don't get into anymore trouble." Jason walked away still chuckling at the thought of little Kagome beating up Harry's monstrous whale of a cousin, Dudley, or as he recalled Mrs. Dursley calling him, Duddikins. Jason remembering that name for the bully caused him to start snickering. He rounded the corner and entered a room, where he found Henry playing the PS2.

"Henry, will you take my position 'til I get back? I'm going to take the two little brats to get some food." Jason said the last sentence with laughter in his voice. When Henry heard the tone of voice Jason had, he turned to question him.

"What do you mean you're going to take two little brats to get some food? Who's the little-" he stopped with a look of realization on his face and burst out laughing. "Never mind don't answer that, I know who you're talking about. What'd she do now? Let me guess; let me guess… she threatened someone? Or did she beat someone up this time?"

Jason started laughing again. He remembered the last person Kagome beat up. The girl was a little older than Kagome. She apparently had seen her mom flirting with a stranger, and wanted to do it too.

*Memory*

_The next day on the way to school Christine saw Harry and decided she wanted to try on him. Unfortunately for her, she didn't think of how protective and possessive Kagome was of Harry._

_She walked over to them and pushed Kagome out of the way. She slid into the place Kagome was in._

_From what he heard from Kagome, the girl was whispering in Harry's ear, while rubbing up against him._

_Kagome had walked into up to the girl seemingly calm. When Kagome grabbed the girl by her hair you knew she was pissed._

"_Excuse me? What are you doing to my friend?" Kagome said really wanting to know, trying to control her anger as much as she could._

"_Um…I'm talking to him so you can butt out." She turned back to Harry, "Anyway you wanna come to my later? You can get away from all these geeky midgets." She looks pointedly at Kagome._

"_Girl I know you didn't call me a geeky midget. And to make matters worse, you're a nasty self is rubbing up against him. Like some kind of loose woman. For Merlin sake get some virtues! Now you will let him go." Kagome said with a low voice. She started to countdown. "5…4…3…" She looked at the girl who was still attached to her best friend like a leech. She glared making the girl shiver in fear. "2…1. That's it." Kagome yanked the girl to the ground by the hair she had previously grabbed without Christine's knowledge._

_The girl shrieked in surprise as she fell down. She looked over and saw a pair of black and red converse. As she started to look up she saw a pair of khaki cargo pants, and a black shirt with red letters saying, "Wow did you get hit with a ugly stick?" when she reached the person's face, she realized it was a very pissed off Kagome._

_Kagome's eyes were glowing a bright blue surrounding her iris and pupil. It caused the girl to swallow hard and start to shake in fear. Harry walked up to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. _

"_Now listen to me well girl. If you ever come near Harry or me again, I won't hold myself back from hurting you more than I just have, because I was holding back right now. So be gone from my sight."_


	6. We're going to get ice cream!

Chapter 6

Recap:

_Kagome's eyes were glowing a bright blue surrounding her iris and pupil. It caused the girl to swallow hard and start to shake in fear. Harry walked up to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. _

"_Now listen to me well girl. If you ever come near Harry or me again, I won't hold myself back from hurting you more than I just have, because I was holding back right now. So be gone from my sight."_

Present:

_The girl had run to the principal, leaving out she did (of course). When the principal called Harry and Kagome into his office, he wanted to hear their side of the story, after much persuasion from Kagome (she yelled at him ^.^)._

_Kagome was beginning to tell the full story when she heard her parents and the girls' mom arguing outside the door. The principal's secretary knocked and opened the door to usher in the girls' parents. Harry's guardian wasn't called in because he wasn't in the fight._

_Once everyone was comfortable, Kagome started the story again. She started at when they first arrived, going to the confrontation of the girl, what the girl said, what she said back, and when she (Kagome) warned the girl off of Harry._

"_And then she ran off and here we are now." Kagome finished, looking to the principal. The principal looked to Harry for confirmation._

_Harry looked at the girl with an iced look, which caused the girl to shrink back. He looked back to the principal and nodded in confirmation._

"_well since Kagome was provoked, I'm going let her off with an warning. Now young lady," the principal pointed to the other girl, "where in the world did you learn how to do that?" the principal asked, stunned that a girl that age would do such a thing._

_She looked around at all the people in the room. When she saw everyone looking at her she blushed._

"_Well… I saw my mom doing it so I wanted to do it too." She looked down with a blush still on her face. Everyone's eye turned automatically to the girl's mother, who blushed, a deep burgundy color. The principal sighed and shook his head. He wrote something on his pad, and then looked back at everyone in the room._

"_I've decided not to punish Christine, since she only did what she saw her mother do. But don't do it again, Christine. You're all dismissed."_

_When Kagome told him what happened he had laughed 'til his sides hurt._

_*End of memory*_

Jason shook his head at the memory. He also thought of the other times she got into fights, as well arguments.

"Well anyway watch the front and I'll try to return in an hour."

"Alright. Have fun with the brats." Henry said laughing at the thought of the havoc the 'dynamic duo of mischief' will reek in London.

(A/N: ok so I'm going to skip over the ½ hour it takes to get there, cause I don't want to make it boring)

"Alright we're here! Let's go get in line. So what you do, or at least what I do, is order my lunch, then tell them my order for my ice cream and tell them to hold the order 'til I get done with lunch. That way they put the bill all on one and you don't have to pay twice. So what do you want to eat?" Kagome said to Harry.

"Ummm… well since I've never really had ice cream, I'll get something simple. So can I have a chocolate ice cream with mocha coffee mixed into a small cup? And for lunch I'll have some chicken tenders with curly fries. Is that ok?" Harry asked looking at Kagome, who nodded.

"That's fine. Jason, order something to eat as well."

"No that's ok. I'm not supposed to eat on duty, not until my lunch break." Jason said. Not even five seconds later they heard his stomach growl.

"Just get something." Kagome said exasperated.

Jason kept saying "No", and "I'm fine, go ahead", until Kagome glared at him and said, "Do it" in an evilish voice.

Jason sweat dropped. _'Now I know who she got that glare from.' _He thought of the same glare Mrs. Higurashi always gave him if he forgot to eat. He shuddered inwardly.

"Alright, alright, I'll get something to eat." He said to call her down. He ordered a club sandwich with curly fries and a drink. After they got their food they went to sit down to eat their food.

(A/N: I'm sorry it too forever to get this up, I've been totally blocked. I'm still blocked. I'm not sure where to go after this. I need ideas PLEASE! If you will help send me a review or a email. I really need ideas! Thanks!)


End file.
